Relatos de Amor
by maestro jedi
Summary: Por que cuando el amor quiere busca por donde surgir, es como un rió que corre libre, formando los mas bellos paisajes de la naturaleza, ademas de formar los mas bellos sentimientos de la propia humanidad
1. Chapter 1

El chico observo a su compañero, el cual parecía, completamente ido de la situación actual, al parecer, lo que el sintiera en ese momento, a su compañero le era completamente indiferente, después de todo, esa era la razón de haberse peleado, de que dejaran de ser súper mejores amigos, de a verse gritado, un sin fin de cosas, en un pequeño lapso de tiempo

-Será mejor que me valla – exclamo el chico pelinegro, mientras empezaba a caminar, su compañero ni si quiera lo volteo a ver tan solo hizo un ademán afirmativo, y siguió contemplando el cielo

¿Por qué? Tenia que a ver terminado así su amistad ¿Por qué? Después de todo, Kyle era muy importante en su vida, entonces ¿Por qué? Cuando le contó lo que había sucedido en lugar de ayudarle o comprenderlo, prefirió darle una cachetada ¿Por qué?

Su mente seguía repitiéndose esa misma pregunta, sin obtener una respuesta a su meditación, estaba tan concentrado, que no sintió que alguien lo jalo asta un callejón, asta que tubo la mano de su agresor sobre su boca

Cierra la boca Marsh, tenemos que hablar – exclamo una voz, aguda mientras un chico de cabello negro que era cubierto por un gorro azul con una borla amarilla, lo veía directamente a los ojos, no supo por que pero al sentir esa mano sobre su boca, el chico sintió como la sangre subía a su cabeza, haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente, cosa que su compañero noto, lo cual hizo que el también se sonrojara

A un que había dicho, que tenían que hablar, parecía que a los dos se les había ido las palabras, de la boca, el tiempo viera seguido detenido, si el chico de ojos azul pálido, no se viera retorcido por la falta de aire, lo que hizo que se meneara fuertemente, para si liberarse de la presión ejercida sobre su boca

-AH – exclamo mientras sus pulmones trataban de recuperar el aire que había perdido durante ese tiempo, el chico de ojos color café, lo viraba con una cara de arrogancia que ocultaba algo de preocupación después de todo en sus planes no estaba matarlo, bueno a un no

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto, con un tono, que indicaba que lo hacia mas por cortesía que por preocupación, a un que sus ojos parecían indicar lo contrario

Eso creo tan solo déjame recuperar el aliento – dijo el chico mientras se sentaba, en el mugriento suelo del callejón, cosa que imito su acompañante, después de eso el silencio volvió a reinar, asta que al fin uno de los dos tuvo el valor para hablar al respecto

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – exclamo el chico de ojos azul pálido, mientras veía a su compañero

No lo se- fue la única respuesta de parte del otro chico

Entonces el beso no significo nada para ti – volvió a preguntar, completamente apenado

No lo se – volvió a repetir el chico

En realidad, eso era lo único que no sabia definir, bien, el beso después de todo, el y Stan nunca había dudado de su masculinidad, bueno al menos el no, por que Stan sinceramente parecía un gay de closet por la relación que llevaba con Kyle, en eso la mente del chico, voló irremediablemente a una imagen de su compañero besando apasionadamente a el chico judío de pelo pelirrojo y a un que nunca lo admitiría en esta vida, sintió celos de esa imagen, después de todo quien era el para competir por los sentimientos de Stan, y mejor a un por que chingados se hacia esa pregunta, volteo a verlo en definitiva tenia que explicar, el beso el cual su mente trataba de recrear ese momento

Flash Back

Habían pasado días desde ese suceso, a un así el recuerdo los perseguía toda vía, trascurrido en la práctica de fútbol americano, aquella practica que parecía tan lejana, el entrenador estaba que echaba humo, en realidad quien lo culparía de eso, el equipo era una mierda según, el y estaba cerca de la verdad, todos estaban fuera de forma, con excepción de Stan y el, a un que eso no les salvo de entrenar como mulas de carga

Incluso los hizo estar ay cuando empezó a llover, según el por que habían fallado en sus posiciones en el ultimo encuentro, eso no era cierto después de todo habían estado jugando como nunca, ellos no tenían la culpa que el jodido equipo de mierda estuviera, agotado jugando contra un equipo mas fuerte, la lluvia era torrencial, incluso se empezaban a oír relámpagos en la lejanía

Todo esto es tu culpa Marsh - exclamo el chico de ojos color cafés, mientras seguía haciendo las sentadillas, a pesar de la lluvia el hijo de puta del entrenador los estaba vigilando desde la ventana del gimnasio

Mi culpa –dijo el chico mientras seguía igual que su compañero con la maldita rutina de castigo

Así es, tu fallaste ese estupido pase – grito el chico en medio de un trueno

Yo, mira quien habla, a ver quien fue el imbecil que no pudo contener a la defensa contraria, el tiempo necesario para poder hacer el pase – respondió el chico de ojos azul claro

Suficiente – exclamo el chico mas grande, mientras se lanzaba sobre su compañero, en realidad ya le había colmado el plato, siempre evadiendo sus responsabilidades, el primer golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar a su adversario, después de eso parecía que la cosa seria sumamente fácil, después de todo el era mas fuerte que Stan o no

La pelea llevaba desarrollándose más de lo que Craig supuso que duraría, Stan se defendía bastante bien, a un que ya parecía mostrar signos de cansancio, cosa que el también había empezado a experimentar, después de todo no era un inmortal o si, ninguno de los dos supo como pero terminaron el uno sobre el otro en medio de un charco de lodo, embarrados casi por completo forcejeando, contra su contrario

La lluvia había aminorado un poco, pero a un así todavía se hacia sentir, mientras que una tenue luz de luna, empezaba a cubrirlos, a de un momento a otro paso algo que ni en sus mas locos sueños pasaría, los labios de su adversario se posesionaron sobre los suyos o viceversa no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta por que en ese momento ni si quiera sabia que pasaba por su mente o la de su adversario

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el contacto del otro, tan profundamente que incluso parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas oculares, a un así la pelea seguía, con los dos queriendo ser el dominante, era una sensación tan extraña pero al mismo tiempo reconfortarte el sentir los labios del otro sobre los propios, su lengua entrando en su boca y viceversa era una situación, bastante excitante, mientras que no sabia por que Stan empezaba a rodearlo, con uno de sus brazos, y el empezaba a carisias la espalda del chico de ojos azul claro, deteniéndose un poco mas arriba donde la espalda pierde su nombre, la situación viera seguido su curso si no viera sido por eso

-¿Stan?- exclamo una voz

Los chicos rápidamente voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba su interlocutor, la cara de Stan mostró un miedo casi irracional al ver de quien se trataba

Como pudiste, eres un imbecil – grito el chico mientras salía corriendo de ay, Craig ni si quiera supo como, pero Stan había salido corriendo tras de Kyle mientras el se quedaba sentado en medio de la lluvia, con su mano recorriendo sus labios, delicadamente como si con eso tratara de saborear el dulce sabor de los labios de el joven Marsh

Fin del Flash Back

El chico volteo a ver a su acompañante, el cual todavía respiraba algo apresurado, parecía que se había excedido un poco, pero bueno, sobreviviría, se veía tan lindo sonrojado, se sacudió su cabeza, ¿Por qué? seguía teniendo esas ideas ¿Por que? No supo como pero su mano termino posada sobre la mejilla derecha del chico

Y sin mas lo beso, sentía que necesitaba volver a poseer esos labios, el chico de ojos azules, parecía que al principio se oponía pero al final cedió ante ese beso apasionado, después de todo se notaba que lo disfrutaba, si sus pulmones no vieran reclamado aire en ese momento quizás el beso viera durado mas

Los chicos se miraron uno al otro completamente sonrojados, en definitiva ese beso no había sido inesperado por alguna razón, parecía que era lo que los dos requerían

El joven Marsh, tan solo atino a tratar de levantarse en realidad necesitaba, reacomodar sus emociones y pensamientos lo antes posible, en eso estaba cuando una mano lo detuvo

-Te espero en el centro comercial en dos horas – dijo Craig mientras lo observaba fijamente

Stan solo pudo asentir, en definitiva parecía que el día todavía le aguardaba alguna que otra sorpresa

Fin

Bueno es el primer capitulo de una serie de capítulos individuales, a ver como me salen, a respecto a sus preguntas son parejas, muy poco vistas

Que la fuerza los acompañe


	2. Chapter 2

El chico toco débilmente la puerta, en definitiva estaba sumamente nervioso, después de todo, había luchado tanto para poder llegar a ese momento

A decir verdad Kyle no había resultado tan fácil de conquistar como el lo había imaginado, además de el carácter del chico tenia todavía que sobre pasar un gigantesco obstáculo

Stan Marsh el omnipresente súper mejor amigo de Kyle, era por si solo, una muralla infranqueable para muchos, parecía que cuando estaba cerca del chico judío, todo lo demás desaparecía de su campo de visión

A un así, el seguía tratando por todos los medios de pasar de ser algo mas de un amigo

Una tarea difícil pero no imposible, a un que era cierto que se conocía desde el Kinder, parecía que no importara lo que intentara o hiciera no podía pasar la línea de algo mas que una amistad

Volvió a tocar la puerta en definitiva estaba mas nervioso a cada minuto, Kyle lo había citado para algo pero el ni si quiera tenia idea de que se podría tratar, mientras esperaba parecía que su mente, recordaba el baile de primavera, donde por unos instantes sintió que perdía a su amado para siempre

Flash back

Para esa ocasión Kyle había elegido un traje blanco con una camisa negra, mientras el escogió un traje de diseño mas sport, la velada había empezado sin mucha diferencia a casi todos los bailes, gracias en gran medida a que Stan había aparecido de improviso con lo que acaparo toda la atención de el pelirrojo rápidamente

Esta bien que el rubio no desperdicio el tiempo, mientras Stan acaparaba el tiempo de Kyle, bailo con algunas chicas e intento realizar alguna conquista pero de una forma mas Light de lo usual, pero siempre cuidando a su amado, el cual parecía estar mas que complacido al lado de Stan

Hasta el momento en el cual ella hizo su aparición, de un momento a otro el chico de ojos azul claro se esfumo de la vista de los dos, por ir corriendo al encuentro de ella

Kenny no pudo evitar sentí algo de lastima por el pelirrojo, para el había sido claro que la intención principal del pelirrojo había sido la de tratar de conquistar a su mejor amigo, pero todo lo conquistado a ese momento se fue al traste cuando esa perra llego

De pronto el rubio noto, la ausencia de Kyle, donde diablos se había metido, Kenny sintió que su mundo se caía en pedazos, mientras buscaba a su amor platónico, por todos lados, al parecer ni Butters, Pip o Tweek lo habían visto

¿Dónde diablos se habría metido? Definitivamente no estaba en el baile, tenia que salir a buscarlo antes que hiciera una locura, lo había notado algo resentido y melancólico antes de que desapareciera de su vista, al ver como de nuevo Stan lo abandonaba por irse al lado de esa Zorra de cabello negro llamada Wendy Testaburger, logrando en un minuto que había logrado se esfumara

En ese momento noto como Clyde y Bebe hacia su arribo al baile, no sabia por que pero sintió que ellos tenían alguna información de el paradero de su amigo pelirrojo, en definitiva esperaba que su intuición fuera correcta

¿Chicos de casualidad no vieron a Kyle?- pregunto el rubio algo exaltado

Si lo acabamos de ver entrando en el edificio B – exclamo la chica rubia, mientras observaba como su amigo parecía estar algo exaltado

Gracias – dijo el chico mientras salía del gimnasio hacia el edificio B

El chico de ojos verde y cabellera pelirroja, veía el vació con una completa indiferencia, en realidad ya no tenia nada por que seguir viviendo, su corazón estaba roto en un quintillon de pedazos, mientras sus ojos estaban completamente enrojecidos por las lagrimas que había derramado

Subió un pie a cornisa de la ventana, tan solo un ligero empujón y todo el dolor desaparecería, después de todo Stan estaba en los brazos de esa puta en esos momentos, no se daría cuenta de que el ya no estaba ay

Cerró los ojos, sabia que no había vuelta atrás, claro que no la había, sin más solamente se dejo ir, pero gusto cuando sentía que empezaba a volar, algo o alguien lo sostuvo de la cadera, halándolo violentamente y sin mas se desmayo

El chico abrió los ojos ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras observaba a todos lados débilmente tratando de descubrir una respuesta, asta que se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba desde un rincón cubierto por las sombras

-Kenny – alcanzo a exclamar débilmente, no sabía por que pero fue la única persona que se le vino a la mente en ese momento

Si Kyle – respondió el chico de ojos azul zafiro, mientras seguía sentado en la esquina

¿Dónde estoy? Pregunto débilmente el chico, mientras trataba de enderezarse

¿A acaso no te acuerdas de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?- pregunto el rubio algo irritado, su amigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa afirmación, de ladeo lentamente la cabeza, en realidad no quería que su amigo lo viera llorar

En que estabas pensando Kyle – repuso el rubio, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su amigo

No lo entenderías – repuso su amigo mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos, el rubio no se dejo intimidar ante la afirmación y mirada que el pelirrojo le presentaba y sin mas se arrodillo a su lado

¿Por qué lo dices acaso crees que no he amado en mi vida, es eso Kyle, crees que como soy un pobre diablo no puedo amar a nadie, pues si es así te equivocas- repuso el rubio

El chico pelirrojo lo miro directamente a los ojos y sin más se lanzo a sus brazos, buscando la seguridad que en esos momentos, necesitaba y al parecer el era el único que podía dársela en esos momentos

El rubio acaricio delicadamente el cabello de su amigo, mientras le susurraba que se calmara, en definitiva no podía ver a Kyle de esa manera, pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara, parecía que el chico cada vez se ponía mas abatido

Nunca nadie me amara – sollozó el chico pecoso, mientras sus lagrimas volvían a salir con mas fuerza

No digas eso – repuso el rubio mientras acurrucaba a su amigo en sus brazos

Pero es verdad, quien amaría a una puta como yo – dijo el chico

Yo – dijo el rubio, mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, y abrazaba con mas fuerza a su amigo, el cual se había quedado completamente callado ante la afirmación

Y si algo te llegara a pasar, te juro que me moriría de una vez y para siempre, después de todo de que sirve vivir si tu no estas vivo – susurro el chico

Kenny yo – exclamo el chico pelirrojo tímidamente

Que Kyle, acaso dirás que no puedes amarme, que lo nuestro no puede funcionar, por favor dame una oportunidad – dijo el chico mientras empezaba a sollozar amargamente

El chico judío, estaba de nuevo en shock ante la declaración amorosa de su segundo mejor amigo

Se que no soy Stan pero te amo - repuso el rubio, mientras que lentamente besaba una de las mejillas de su amado

Fin del Flash Back

La puerta se abrió lentamente, el chico rubio sentía que el aire le hacia cada vez mas falta

Kyle se le quedo viendo por algunos instantes, en definitiva, Kenny se veía adorable con esa carita de cachorro abandonado, no supo por que pero se sonrojo ligeramente

Kenny, yo quisiera preguntarte algo – dijo entrecortadamente, en definitiva había pasado casi un mes meditando, la respuesta que le daría al rubio, después de su declaración en el baile de primavera, y su intento de suicidarse de el

¿Cual Kyle? – pregunto algo intimidado el rubio

Te gustaría ser mi novio – dijo el chico tan rápido que parecía que toda la oración era en realidad un ligero Z,

El momento parecía a verse congelado en la mismísima existencia, incluso el sol parecía estático en el firmamento esperando la respuesta del rubio, para el chico judío la tensión se acrecentaba cada vez mas y mas, parecía que empezaba hacer mas calor, o era el o quizás había cometido una estupidez, después de todo acaso el podía amar, o Kenny seria feliz a su lado, todas esas cosas le pasaron por su mente asta que escucho la respuesta de el rubio

-Si Kyle, si me gustaría ser tu novio – repuso el chico mientras una ligeras lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos

Fin

Bueno es mi segunda entrega de no se cuantos mini capítulos espero que les aya gustado, asta la próxima que la fuerza los acompañe


	3. Chapter 3

El chico miro algo tembloroso la ventana, mientras sostenía una taza de café caliente entre sus manos, por que no podía olvidar esos pensamientos por que, incluso mientras dormía había tenido pensamientos que nunca en su vida había tenido, ideas oscuras, temibles que lo llevaban a lugares que incluso un ser retorcido tendría miedo de ir, entonces por que cada vez que se acostaba deseaba volver a soñar con ese lugar ¿por que?

Y pensar que todo había empezado por su gusto por el café, o mas bien obsesión compulsiva megalomaniaca por esa deliciosa bebida occidental que dejaría en ridículo a el mejor Te del mundo, dijera lo que dijera ese lame bolas ingles de Pip, a un así lo consideraba un amigo, claro esta que cuando los dos se ponían a discutir respecto a las bebidas, era un caso perdido, mas que el primer concilio de Nicea del año treciento veinte cinco, pero bueno incluso el café no lo ayudaba a pensar en esos momentos, cerro sus ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa, para descubrir que volvía a pensar en ese momento otra vez

Flash back

Unos labios se habían apoderado débilmente de los suyos y por alguna extraña razón, en lugar de empujar al chico que lo estaba besando, lo había alado hacia el como si sintiera la necesidad de profundizar la caricia, que demonios le estaba pasando, como era posible que el supiera que hacer, si los únicos besos que había dado en su vida eran a su abuela y a su madre, entonces como diablos sabia el como besar, su mente era un rió burbujeante de ideas

Pero eso no era lo mas preocupante de ese momento si no que algo estaba despertándose en su entre pierna al igual que la de el chico que lo estaba besando, era obvio incluso para el que eso acabaría en algo que incluso Kenny envidiaría, pero tal y como empezó se acabo, el beso y el chico sin mas se había levantado y sin decir nada mas había salido corriendo de ay, dejando a un sobre alterado Tweek con solo una idea en su mente, volver a repetir esa experiencia

Fin del flash back

Dejo la bebida en su cómoda después de todo no era el momento de beber café, habían pasado tres semanas desde ese momento y todo había cambiado, se había peleado y reconciliado con Craig, el no había querido eso, pero el chico de cabellera pelinegra se había inmiscuido en sus sentimientos personales y el no iba a dejas que eso pasara

Flash back

El Rubio sin mas le había dado una cachetada, era la primera vez que le pegaba a Craig desde esa pelea en tercer grado y mas que eso era el primero en tirarlo desde cuarto grado, así que la conmoción que se armo ante ese hecho había sido enorme, el pelinegro solo miraba a sus ojos, y sin mas se levanto, y se acerco a su amigo, el cual parecía firme pero por dentro estaba hecho un mar de nervios,, después de la cachetada que haría, era mas que seguro que su amigo lo molería a golpes, eso era mas que probable lo dejaría mas molido que una masa de carne molida o a un mas que eso, se preparo para el golpe, pero extrañamente este nunca llego

El chico abrió un ojo, para ver que pasaba, era extraño Craig permanecía de pie delante de el con una mirada algo seria y un mano sobandose la mejilla lentamente

-Esta bien Tweek, ya no me meterá mas en tu vida privada y lamento si te llegue a ofender – dijo su amigo mientras estiraba la mano, el rubio parecía contraído, ¿Donde estaba los golpes? ¿Donde estaba el Craig violento con la furia de un oso salvaje? ¿Dónde?

Que no piensas darme la mano – replico algo molesto el pelinegro, eso hizo que el chico reaccionara, su amigo seguía siendo su amigo, solo era condescendiente con el y era mejor no hacerlo enojar, sin mas le dio un apretón de manos y una linda sonrisa para así evitar mas disgustos por parte del chico

Bueno me boy, y tu si llegas a hacerle algo a Tweek, te juro que ni el ejercito podrán proteger tu culo de mi venganza me escuchaste- repuso el chico a el rubio de ojos azul grisáceos, el cual solamente asintió

Fin del flash back

El chico caminaba lentamente alrededor del teléfono, parecía un león enjaulado hiendo y viniendo de un lugar para el otro, su madre claro esta que no le dijo nada, quizás solamente era uno de sus ataques esquizofrénicos por los últimos medicamentos que tenia que tomar, bueno al menos había mejorado de tomar treinta tipos de pastillas había bajado a solo dos ese era un logro o no

Mierda – gruño, en definitiva esto era completamente insufrible, se sabia el numero de memoria, con solo a verlo visto una vez, se lo había aprendido, bueno estaba anotado en la agenda pero generalmente no llamaba a mas personas que a sus padres y sus amigos mas cercanos, en especial a Craig, el cual se había transformado en una especie de hermano mayor para el

Tomo el auricular y marco rápidamente para volver a colgar el teléfono justo cuando dio el primer tono de marcado, por que tenia que ser tan difícil por que, a decir verdad por que tenia que ser tan difícil para el

El otro rubio ya lo había besado tres veces y se le había declarado en dos y el no podía dar una simple respuesta, parecía que la tenia, pero gusto cuando estaba a punto de decirla algo cambiaba el ambiente y la situación se tornaba tensa

Volvió a marcar el numero, tenia que ser fuerte, mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez que era lo que iba a decir, tenia que ser fuerte, demostrar que ya no era el mismo Tweek de tercer grado

Bueno casa de la familia Stotch – contesto la voz de una señora, el chico sintió que su presión aumentaba, parecía que otra vez se iba a dar por vencido, pero justo cuando escucho que iban a colgar encontró el valor para hablar

Si bueno ¿Se encontraría Butters? – pregunto el chico, tímidamente, sentía que se moría en cualquier momento

¿De parte de quien? – pregunto la madre del chico

De parte de Tweek, señora – exclamo el chico casi al borde del colapso

En seguida lo llamo – repuso la señora Stotch

El chico de cabello rubio, se dejo caer en el sillón mientras observaba su taza de café en la mesita del centro sonrió, mientras oía como el chico que le había dado su primer beso contestaba, en realidad ¿por que le había costado tanto? Darse cuenta que sentía algo por el, después de todo,

Todo Café necesita su cucharadita de azúcar o no

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír cuando escucho del otro lado esa voz

-Hola Tweek-


	4. Chapter 4

Era un ir y venir de manos a diestra y siniestra desde afuera parecía que el mismismo Vishnú estuviera formicando en esa habitación en ese momento, pero los jadeos indicaban que esa no era una simple metáfora, en realidad era algo mas complicado que una metáfora, era una pelea a muerte, por así decirlo entre dos dominantes que no se dejarían domar tan fácilmente

El rubio vio al castaño de ojos verde, el cual seguía chupando con afín una de sus tetillas, a un así el chico se sentía mas excitado por con quien lo estaba haciendo, que en lugar de que le estaban haciendo, definitivamente era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que alguno de los dos llegaba a tanta excitación

Después de todo eran las fieras sexuales de South Park, parecía que los dos chicos, llevaban una especie de carrera armamentista entre ellos, perder su virginidad, la primera experiencia, anal, oral, sado, zoofilia, en realidad parecía que uno no había hecho algo uno, cuando el otro lo estaba haciendo para no quedarse atrás

Pero algo los había detenido hace como unas dos semanas

Flash back

Kenny estaba bebiendo un trajo de whisky, en realidad ni si quiera le encontraba sabor al dizque whisky, para ser verdad sentía que Brandon lo había timado, pero bueno si moría por intoxicación al menos seria algo bueno, de pronto alguien se sentó a su lado, el chico no le presto atención quizás era un simple borracho, como los que abundaban en ese pueblo de mierda montañés llamado South Park, pero de pronto el sujeto le hablo

Así que tu también te enteraste – exclamo el recién llegado, mientras el cantinero le servia un vaso de vodka

Si – exclamo el chico dándose la vuelta

Hola Kenneth – exclamo el chico sonriendo

Hola Clyde – dijo el chico algo seco, en definitiva no era la persona mas indicada para hablar con el en ese momento

Sabes, en realidad no me sorprendió en absoluto que ellos dos terminaran juntos – exclamo el chico mientras volvía a tomar su trago

Se a lo que te refieres, Butters en el fondo es muy parecido a nosotros – dijo el chico rubio algo pausado

Eso no te lo boy a discutir, pero el tiene algo que nosotros no – susurro el chico, mientras la bebida recorría su laringe

Si Dignidad – suspiro el rubio

Además, de una buena reputación, un historia intachable y esa mirada de cachorrito muerto de hambre, que dice ayúdenme, que por alguna razón derrite a las chicas – gruño algo irritado el chico

Lo se – exclamo el rubio

Bueno al menos, ninguno de los dos gano la apuesta – dijo el castaño sonriendo

Creo que tienes razón – pronuncio el rubio

Quieres un trajo yo invito, en honor a el trato de poder desvirgar a los dos chicos mas tiernos de todo South Park, lamentablemente la prueba no fue superada – grito el chico como queriendo que media humanidad lo escuchara, pero solamente el cantinero estaba ay en realidad era miércoles, poca clientela, mejor dicho ninguna clientela a excepción de ellos, y bueno que le importaba a el una platica de borrachos

A tu salud – dijo el chico castaño

Salud – exclamo el rubio

Fin del flash back

Kenny, sintió como el chico empezaba a mordisquear su tetilla, eso lo ponía al cien, pero también sabia que no debía dejarse ganar tan fácil, sin más usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, dio un ligero giro colocándose sobre su compañero, el cual dejo su tarea ante el movimiento osado

El rubio sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de su amigo, y sin mas empezó a besar su cuello, a lo que el castaño solamente pudo responder con unos casi inaudibles gemidos de placer, mientras su mano trataba por todos los medios de llegar a la entre pierna, su mente era un mar de idas y pensamientos, incluso trataba de recordar como habían llegado hacer lo que estaban haciendo

Flash back

Los dos estaban sentados en el parque, viendo correr a las chicas de preparatoria, en realidad estaban ansiosos de entrar a preparatoria, después de todo las de secundaria todavía eran unas mojigatas para ellos, de seguro las chicas de prepa serian mas audaces mas intimidantes, mas abiertas a nuevas formas de excitación

De pronto ante ellos pasaron dos chicos en patines, algo normal si no vieran sido ellos los que iban patinando, parecían tan felices el uno al lado del otro, ninguno de los dos supo por que en ese momento apretaron sus sodas, celos, furia, enojo, arrepentimiento, quien podría explicarlo a ciencia cierta ¿Quién?

Creo que deberíamos separarlos – exclamo Clyde algo irritado

Quizás no sea la mejor idea – replico Kenny, mientras veía a los chicos alegarse

¿Por qué no? Después de todo seria fácil para los dos, llevarnos a la cama a ese par de angelitos y corromperlos asta que sus cuerpos nos imploren a gritos – repuso el chico mientras se ponía de pie

Crees acaso tener ese encanto – replico el rubio mientras veía al castaño directamente

Por su puesto que lo tengo – repuso el castaño

Pruébalo – replico el chico poniéndose de pie

Fin del flash back

El castaño sentía como el calor aumentaba en su cuerpo, sentir esa sensación en su ser, era algo extremadamente excitante, hacia tiempo que no llegaba asta ese estado de excitación, Kenny tan solo estaba lamiéndole el cuello, pero incluso esa caricia estaba llegando a proporcionar que su pene estuviera a punto de soltar su liquido , sabia que si se venia, perdería tenia que hacer algo pero que, su mente al parecer dejo que la lujuria tomara las riendas, por que lentamente una de sus manos logro escurrirse asta el trasero del chico rubio, y sin ninguna ceremonia, empezar a sodomizarlo

El rubio tan solo logro, susurrar un ligero Ah ante la acción de su compañero, sabia que debía hacer algo antes de que el castaño lo hiciera venirse, de inmediato continuo con su tarea mientras una de sus manos trataba lentamente de llegar a la entre pierna de su amigo, la cual alcanzo instantes después

La situación estaba cada vez más excitante, cada movimiento cada respiración, cada instante hacia que la excitación subiera, en definitiva era el mejor sexo que jamás había tenido ninguno de los dos

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, no supieron por que pero se besaron apasionadamente, mientras sus manos trataban de acercar más al otro, olvidándose por un instante de sus labores, mientras sus miembros se frotaban uno sobre el otro

Te amo – dijeron los dos al mismo instante

Al parecer su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro de página, solo hacia falta ver si seria para bien o para mal

Fin


End file.
